


Weird Together

by LuciferaBlack



Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [7]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Lizzie is a young woman with issues and no direction in life. Raymond is a bored financier possibly going through a midlife crisis. They make a weirdly perfect match.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Lizzington Daddy Kink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797448
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Red and Lizzie have no past connection with each other. Red is a normal law-abiding guy.  
> Thanks for reading and indulging my weirdness! :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was tipsy after a few gin & tonics, and now she was feeling frisky. She went up to the bar and leaned over excitedly towards the bartender.

“Tequila shots for me and my buddies here.” Liz said, gesturing to the three older guys sitting at the bar.

The three guys laughed and hooted with approval.

The bartender prepared the shots and handed them out, then took her money.

“Okay, ready? One, two, three!” Liz said, then all four of them did their shots in synchrony.

“Woo!” Liz responded to the harsh drink.

Red entered the sleazy bar. It wasn’t his style, but he was bored and lonely, so he figured he’d check it out tonight. He walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks, then he paid for it. He sipped the scotch and scanned the room, scrutinizing the patrons and the decor in the dim light. His attention was captured by a young dark-haired woman who was standing near three older men; she started dancing to the background music, even though no one else was dancing.

Liz was dancing flirtatiously in front of the three men at the bar, enjoying the attention she was getting. None of the men were attractive but she didn’t care, she just wanted attention. Next thing she knew, a _very_ attractive man in a suit stood next to her.

“Care to join me on the patio?” He said loudly.

“Okay!” She said eagerly.

Liz followed the stranger outside to the patio without a second glance at her ‘buddies’ at the bar. She sat down right beside him.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Lizzie. What’s yours?” She said.

“Raymond. Nice to meet you.” He said.

“Nice to meet you, too.” She said.

Lizzie fluffed her hair and crossed her legs, then she applied lipgloss.

“What are you doing _here_ of all places, alone, drinking with older men who leer at you?” Red asked.

Lizzie put her lipgloss back in her purse, then she gave him a look with attitude.

“I have daddy issues.” She said cynically.

Red wasn’t sure if she was being serious or not, but she seemed to have issues of some sort.

“Hm.” He responded, then he sipped his drink.

Lizzie gently took his glass out of his hand and sipped it, then she gave it back to him with a mischievous smile.

“Help yourself.” He joked.

She giggled.

“What about you, why are _you_ here? You look like you belong in a fancy hotel lounge or something.” Liz said.

“I don’t know. I thought I’d try it. You look like you belong in a fancy hotel lounge, too. I have to say, I think you deserve better than these…people.” Red said, looking around.

Liz shrugged. She didn’t think she deserved better.

Red was dissatisfied with the bar, the people, the fact that this beautiful young woman was in this sleazy place. It was all offensive to him.

“This might sound weird, and I completely understand if you don’t want to, but would you like to go with me to a fancy hotel lounge? We could walk there so you don’t have to get into a car with me. It’s okay if—” Red was saying.

“Sure.” Liz said without hesitation.

“…Are you sure you’d be comfortable with that? I promise I’m not going to harm you in any way. I just want to get us both out of this shit-hole.” Red said.

Liz cracked up laughing.

“Yeah it’s a shit-hole. Let’s go!” She said.

Red was puzzled and yet intrigued by this reckless young woman. They stood up and left the bar premises. As they walked down the sidewalk, he pointed up ahead at a tall well-lit building.

“That’s the hotel. It’s got a nice bar area. I’m actually staying there—not that I’m suggesting anything, you know, uh…I’m really _not_ a weirdo.” Red said nervously.

Lizzie glanced at him with a highly amused smirk on her face.

“It’s fine, Raymond. Relax.” She said.

Liz liked the sheepish smile Raymond gave her before carrying on walking. He was sweet and she already liked him. Not to mention he was suave, well-groomed, impeccably dressed, and incredibly handsome. The polar opposite of the men at the dive bar. She started realizing that there was a difference between getting attention from the guys at the bar and getting attention from someone like Raymond. She preferred this kind of attention.

It was a short distance to the hotel a few streets over. They entered the building and Raymond led Liz into the elevator. He pressed the button for the ninth floor and then walked with her to the lounge. She felt severely underdressed in her t-shirt and short denim shorts. She hesitated and he stopped walking.

“You were wrong. I don’t belong in a place like this.” Liz said self-consciously.

“Don’t be silly, Lizzie. There’s no dress code. People are wearing suits because they’re staying here on business trips, or attending meetings like me.” Red assured her.

“…Okay.” She said, and she timidly approached the bar with him.

“What would you like?” He asked.

“Um…I’ll just have water.” She said, feeling self-conscious again; this wasn’t a place where people got sloppy drunk.

“Good idea. Two sparkling waters, please, with lime wedges.” Red said.

Liz smiled and watched the bartender prepare their drinks. Raymond told him to put it on his room tab, then he led the way to some chairs in the corner by the window. She looked out at the cityscape, where lights twinkled in far-off high-rises that she’d never belong in.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Red said softly.

Lizzie nodded and sipped her fizzy water. She looked a bit sad or something.

“…Tell me about yourself. I’m all ears.” Red said.

“There’s nothing to tell, really. I’m twenty-one. I haven’t gone to college yet because I can’t really afford it and I don’t know what I want to do anyway. I’m a cashier at a grocery store.” Liz said.

Red smiled gently as he learned more about Lizzie.

“What do you _think_ you’d like to take at college?” Red asked interestedly.

She shrugged.

“Maybe psychology.” She said.

“That would be fascinating.” He said.

She looked unconvinced.

“What do you do, Raymond?” She asked.

“I’m a financier.” He said.

“Oh, wow. You’re really slumming it tonight, hanging out with me.” She said wryly.

“Lizzie, don’t say that. I’m enjoying your company. You’re a beautiful, interesting young woman. I don’t know why you’re so hard on yourself.” He said earnestly.

She shrugged again.

“I told you. Daddy issues. Anyway, tell me more.” She said with a slight smirk.

“Well, I live about two hours from here. I’m staying for the week so I can attend a series of meetings at the hotel in the conference room. Just boring account matters for all my rich bastard clients.” He said.

Liz laughed and looked at Raymond in surprise. He smiled delightedly, pleased to make her laugh.

“That’s cool. Are you married, or…?” Liz asked not-so-subtly.

“No, I’m single.” Red said; he was surprised Lizzie was interested in knowing that, but she apparently liked the attention of older men.

“Oh. I’m single too.” She said, then she gazed into his eyes for a few moments as she sucked the straw in her sparkling water.

“Hm.” He responded.

They heard a bell chime and they looked over at the bartender.

“I’m closing in a few minutes, everyone.” The bartender said to the few patrons in the lounge.

Red was annoyed; he wanted to spend more time with Lizzie. She put her glass on the table in front of them and nibbled on the lime wedge, then she licked her lips and smiled at him.

“How about we hang out in your room. I don’t wanna go home yet.” Liz said.

“ _Oh_ …uh, yes, if that’s what you want to do…” Red said.

“Yeah.” She said giddily.

“Alright.” He said.

Lizzie stood up, so Red got up and they took their glasses back to the bar for the bartender. He bid them goodnight and they left for the elevators.

(To Be Continued...) ****


	2. Chapter 2

“Which floor are you on?” Liz asked.

“Penthouse.” Red said, pressing the button.

“Cool. Is it really better up there?” She said.

“Yes. It’s a bit fancier than the rest of the fancy suites.” He said humorously.

“Nice.” She said.

They went up to the eighteenth floor and got out of the elevator. Red felt nervous as they entered his suite; he didn’t know what he was thinking, inviting such a young woman, a complete stranger, into his suite. But he felt drawn to Lizzie and he was infatuated with her. She looked around at everything.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Liz said, then she took her sandals off and stepped onto the cushy carpeting.

“Yes, I like it.” Red said, taking his shoes off.

Liz put her purse down and sat on the sofa. She watched Raymond take his suit jacket off and hang it up. He wasn’t wearing a tie or vest; he looked sexy in his buttoned shirt, especially as he rolled his sleeves up.

“Make yourself at home, Lizzie. Can I get you anything?” Red said.

“No thanks, I’m fine.” Liz said.

“I’ll just use the washroom, I’ll be right back.” He said.

“Okay.” She said.

Raymond disappeared down the hall into the bathroom, so Liz turned her attention to the view out the window. It was even more stunning from up here on the top floor. She felt how soft and plush the sofa was, so she laid back on it and put her feet up on the arm. Red returned to the living room and saw Lizzie lounging on the sofa with her feet up and her arms stretched up above her head. She looked gorgeous and seductive in that pose. She saw him and quickly sat up.

“Sorry.” She said.

“Don’t be. I told you to make yourself at home.” He said.

Red went to the sofa and sat beside her. He wondered why she had such low self-esteem.

“…You mentioned daddy issues. I had a very strict, stern father. He would hit me with a belt if he thought I wasn’t living up to his expectations.” Red said.

“That’s terrible.” Liz said.

“Hm. It was difficult.” He said.

Lizzie opened up to him.

“I can’t remember my biological father. He was murdered when I was four years old. My mom took off and I was adopted by a nice man. He passed away three years ago.” She said.

“Wow. I’m sorry to hear that.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said.

“…Do you have anyone to look after you?” He asked.

“I’m an adult now, so no.” She said.

Red had the urge to take care of her; she seemed so young and vulnerable. Lizzie knelt on the sofa and rested her arms and chin on the back of it, looking out the window.

“Anyway, you said you live two hours away? We can probably see your house from up here.” Liz said, lightening the mood.

Red chuckled.

“Maybe.” He said amusedly.

Red turned around to face the window and moved closer to Lizzie. He pointed off in the distance.

“It would be over…in that direction.” Red said softly.

They both stared out the window for several long moments, then Liz looked at Raymond. She rested her cheek on the back of her hand and just gazed at him, studying his handsome face. He sensed her watching him, so he looked at her. Red realized how close their faces were and he felt nervous, but Lizzie didn’t shy away. On the contrary, she gave him a small smile and then leaned in, softly putting her lips against his. He allowed the gentle, chaste kiss for a few moments, but then he pulled back and looked into her ocean-blue eyes.

“Lizzie…” Red said quietly.

“Didn’t you like that?” Liz asked.

“I did, but we don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” He said.

“I know.” She said.

Liz was determined; she leaned closer again and kissed Raymond. This time, he subtly started to return the kiss. Red was getting caught up in the moment and he couldn’t resist kissing Lizzie. She opened her lips, so he opened his and they began a more passionate kiss. She made the sweetest tiny moan of pleasure, and it was music to his ears. Red felt Lizzie move closer while still kneeling on the sofa and kissing him, then she straddled him so his lap was between her knees. They stopped kissing and he looked up at her.

“Do you wanna be my daddy tonight?” Liz purred seductively as she lightly humped him.

Red was astonished, but he felt unbelievably aroused; he immediately started getting hard. Liz noticed that Raymond was at a loss for words, but she could also tell that he was enjoying it. He was quickly becoming erect and it felt so good to rub herself against him.

“I…” Red began, trying to figure out what to say.

“Mm…It feels good, Daddy…” Liz moaned as she pressed and rubbed against his hard bulge.

“Ohh Lizzie…” He said breathily.

Red didn’t know he was kinky like this, but hearing Lizzie calling him daddy did things to him. He was hard as rock now. Liz could feel how hard Raymond was and she ached to feel him without clothes in the way.

“Can we go in your room?” Liz asked urgently.

Red made his mind up very quickly.

“Yes. I’ll be your daddy. I’ll do whatever you want.” He said lustfully.

Liz was ecstatic; she got off Raymond and playfully ran ahead of him, into the bedroom. She hurriedly stripped her clothes off and just finished pulling her shorts and panties down as he came into the room. She giggled and crawled onto his bed, then she laid back; she was holding a packaged condom in her hand, ready to go.

“You’re in a hurry.” Red said amusedly.

“Yeah.” Liz said in a sultry tone.

Liz excitedly watched Raymond undo his belt and take his socks and trousers off, then he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. He was in his undershirt and boxers, and she could see the boxers sticking out with his impressive erection. She became so turned on, she spread her legs and began pressing in circles on her clit as she stared at the front of his underwear. Red’s cock twitched at the sight of Lizzie playing with herself. He took his undershirt off, then he pulled his boxers down. Lizzie moaned and writhed wantonly as she stared at his cock.

“Ohh…you’re making me really wet.” Liz said breathily.

Red was flattered and astonished again. He watched Lizzie’s fingers slowly move in circles on her intimate folds, then she inserted her middle finger, causing a wet sound. He grasped and squeezed his cock slightly to satisfy his extreme craving for stimulation. She slid her finger in and out several times, then she withdrew it and put it in her mouth to clean her wetness from it. Lizzie seductively looked into his eyes as she did this.

“Good god.” Red muttered, then he got on the bed with her.

Liz laid back and opened her legs wider as Raymond crawled overtop of her. He hungrily kissed her, and she whimpered softly.

“Do you taste me, Daddy?” Liz purred.

“Not enough.” Red rumbled, then he moved down and laid on his front, putting his face between her thighs.

Red eagerly latched his mouth onto Lizzie’s sensitive moist flesh, pleasuring her with licking and suckling. Liz was in bliss as Raymond’s skilled, experienced tongue took her to new heights of pleasure. The tip of his tongue went around her clit, tantalizing her, then he gave her direct rubbing, which made her legs tremble. The sensations were almost too intense; she clutched the bedding and squirmed a little.

“Mm… _Daddy_ …” Liz moaned breathily.

Red moaned in response and kept up the relentless stimulation of Lizzie’s hard clit. She panted and shook for a few moments, then she mewled and brought her thighs together slightly as she reached a powerful orgasm. Raymond held her hips and kept gently licking her, making her shake and jump involuntarily because she was overly sensitive. She giggled and pulled away, so he stopped. He rose up and smirked in a smug manner.

“Did you like that?” Red asked.

“Yes!” Liz sighed in satisfaction.

Red chuckled and then he nuzzled Lizzie’s tummy, brushing his lips against her soft skin. He kissed and caressed her breasts, and she moaned quietly when he passionately kissed her neck. They looked at each other and Liz touched Raymond’s cheek, then she kissed him and ran her hand over his head. She explored his shoulders and strong, solid biceps. Liz _loved_ the fact that he was a more mature man. She had a thing for older guys.

“Daddy, can you put the condom on now?” Liz asked timidly.

“Of course, baby.” Red said.

She giggled.

“I like when you call me that.” She said.

“Oh, you like being my sweet baby girl?” He said; he felt dirty as he said it, but Lizzie writhed beneath him.

“ _Yeah_.” She purred.

“Mm.” He responded, intrigued.

Red got up to a kneeling position, retrieved the condom from the bed and took it out of the wrapper. Liz propped herself on her elbows and watched raptly as Raymond rolled the condom down over his cock. She playfully bit her lip and put her legs together in a coy manner.

“You’re so big, Daddy.” Liz said coyly.

“Oh…” Red said; he hoped she wasn’t changing her mind. 

“Be gentle. You’re my first.” She pouted cutely.

“Really?!” He asked nervously.

She giggled and spread her legs wide.

“No, I’m playing. This is my fantasy.” She said.

Red didn’t where this young woman came from, but she was _wild_.

“…Don’t worry, baby, I’ll make it feel good.” He said indulgently, then he got on top of her.

“Mmm.” She moaned, arching up against him.

Liz was thrilled that Raymond played along with her kinky fantasy. He drove her crazy. She breathed heavier as she felt his cock glide up and down her sensitive folds with the lubricated condom. Red was gentle as he entered Lizzie and her walls tightened on him at first. He hoped this wasn’t truly her first time; would she really give her virginity to a random older man she met at a bar? Actually, she probably would.

“Is this okay, sweetheart?” Red asked softly.

“Yes, Daddy.” Liz said breathily.

Red thrust all the way in and Lizzie mewled in pleasure.

“What’s your fantasy, Daddy? Doggy style? Reverse cowgirl?” She asked lustfully.

This definitely wasn’t her first time, Red noted.

“Anything. I just want to fuck you.” He rumbled.

“Oh!” She squealed excitedly.

Liz braced herself against the headboard and moved her hips to meet Raymond’s thrusts as he went faster. Red lustfully looked at Lizzie as she flushed and began sweating. He started fucking her vigorously, and she was getting more vocal.

“Yes! Harder, Daddy! Oh, fuck!” Liz cried out.

Red was both embarrassed and smug as her kinky cries of pleasure bounced off the walls, possibly loud enough for the people on the floor below to hear. Liz brought her knees up higher at Raymond’s sides, and she held onto the headboard. She was getting the perfect balance of friction from his quick thrusts and lubrication from the condom and her own wetness. His thick cock was rubbing and hitting her g-spot, and sending slight vibrations of stimulation to her clit.

“Oh! D-Daddy!” Liz whined urgently.

Red grunted and a few moments later, Lizzie cried out even louder as she reached her orgasm. She tightened on his cock, and he squeezed into her several more times. It was so exquisite, he groaned loudly and grabbed onto the headboard as he came with immense pleasure. His semen spurted out forcefully, rapidly filling the condom. Liz moaned and writhed against Raymond while he came; she was extremely gratified, especially when she felt how squishy the condom was from his semen.

“Oh my god. I wanna keep going all night.” Liz said.

Red laughed breathlessly and looked at her.

“Lizzie, you’re insatiable.” He said amusedly.

“Mhm. You make me that way. You feel so good.” She said, grinding her hips.

Red felt the slipperiness of the condom and he had to pull out. Lizzie pouted.

“We’ll do it again in a while.” He said indulgently.

“Okay, Daddy.” She said.

Liz turned to face Raymond as he rolled onto the bed.

“You’ll be here all week?” Liz asked excitedly.

“Yes.” Red chuckled.

“Good! Can I stay here and be your secret lover while you attend meetings?” She said.

Red was thoroughly amused, so he smirked.

“If you want, yes.” He said.

“Really?! That would be so fun.” She said.

“You know what else would be fun—and insane?” He said.

“What.” She said, snuggling up to him.

“If you were to come home with me at the end of the week.” He said.

Liz squealed ecstatically.

“Yes!” She said.

“Would you like that?” He asked.

“Yeah! That would be the best. There’s nothing here for me in this city. I want a fresh start.” She said, then she kissed him.

“Don’t you need to give two weeks notice before quitting at the grocery store?” He said.

“Screw it.” She said, waving her hand dismissively.

Red realized this was the craziest thing he’d ever done, but he wanted to take a walk on the wild side. Lizzie made him happy and he wanted to keep her for himself instead of letting her go back to the sleazy bar and end up with some old useless bum. He wanted to take care of her and pay for her college education. Red had more money than he knew what to do with, and he found his life boring. Perhaps this was a mid-life crisis, or perhaps he was just embracing a different lifestyle for a change. Either way, he looked forward to it.

Liz couldn’t believe her luck. She met this sexy older guy who gave her what she wanted and needed. She now had the perfect partner for her sexual kinks, not to mention he would be a father figure when she needed one. She moved closer and hugged him tightly. Liz knew it was too early to tell him she loved him, but she felt that way. He’d come out of nowhere, rescued her from the shit-hole bar and swept her off her feet. They were a weird, unlikely yet perfect match.

(To Be Continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I will add more to this story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Red awoke in the morning and he realized that he and Lizzie both fell asleep after cuddling for a while last night. He looked at her and she was sleeping soundly on her front, with her cheek on the bed, as she’d either missed or fallen off the pillow. She looked so young and innocent as she slept, and he felt kind of guilty for hooking up with her last night. But they’d both thoroughly enjoyed the steamy romp, and she even got off on their age difference. Lizzie wanted him to be her ‘daddy’ in a kinky way. Red almost blushed at the recollection of what they did. He looked at the clock and it was almost time to get up anyway, so he reached over to the nightstand and turned the alarm off.

Red carefully got out of bed and Lizzie continued sleeping. He went into the bathroom, took a shower and started getting dressed. Liz slowly woke up, feeling comfortable and safe in a cushy bed that had the scent of a masculine aftershave or cologne. The events of last night flooded her mind and she felt like squealing excitedly; she’d met the most amazing man.

Lizzie stretched, waking up as Red was tying his striped tie. He smiled at her in the mirror as she looked at him.

“Hello sweetheart.” Red said.

“Hi. Where are you going?” Liz asked.

“I have to meet with rich bastard clients, remember?” He said smirking.

“Oh yeah.” She said, sitting up and looking around to find the clock.

“I had room service deliver breakfast trays. There’s a lot to choose from. Muffins, bagels, fruit, yogurt, cream cheese and whatnot.” He said, putting his suit jacket on.

“Wow, thank you! All I ever have is Fruit Loops.” She said.

Red was reminded once again of her immaturity; he was glad to be offering her a more balanced breakfast. He smiled and went into the kitchen, then he returned with one of the breakfast trays containing a bit of everything. He put it down in front of her on the bed, and as he bent forward, Lizzie took the opportunity to grasp his tie and pull him into a kiss.

“Mm.” Red responded in surprise.

Liz giggled as she released Raymond.

“I need a good-morning kiss.” Liz explained.

“Oh I see. I’ll remember that from now on.” He said playfully as he stood upright. 

“Good.” She said giddily, pulling the sheet up over her breasts.

“Were you serious about staying here while I attend my meetings?” Red asked.

“Yeah, totally serious. Is it okay if I do that?” Liz said.

“Of course! I was hoping you would. Please help yourself to anything you want or need. TV, internet, movies, room service…oh and here’s the spare keycard in case you want to go out.” He said, going into his wallet and retrieving the second suite keycard.

Liz smiled and watched Raymond; he handed her the keycard.

“Thanks, Raymond. Um…I guess I should ask at this point…what’s your last name?” Liz said wryly.

Red was embarrassed that they hadn’t exchanged that information yet.

“Reddington. What’s your last name?” He said sheepishly.

“Milhoan. And we should have each other’s phone numbers.” She said.

“Good idea.” He said.

Liz got out of bed and went out to the living room where she’d left her purse, and she took her cell phone out. Red came out into the living room and studied Lizzie appreciatively as she stood there naked, looking at her phone screen. She approached him and handed him the phone; she’d added him as a contact and he typed his number in. He gave the phone back to her and she texted him.

“There, now you’ll have my number. Go see your message.” Liz said, then she went back into the bedroom.

Red took his phone out of his leather portfolio and opened the text. It was ‘ _Hey Sexy’_ , with a phone number. He chuckled and added the number as ‘Lizzie Milhoan’. He went into the bedroom to find Lizzie wearing his shirt from the night before. She sat on the bed and looked at all the breakfast items.

“I have to get going or I’ll be late. I’ll see you later today, around three.” Red said.

“Okay. Have a good meeting.” Liz said, then they kissed.

“Thanks. Have a good day, baby.” He said, then he grabbed a muffin to take with him.

Liz smiled and ate a grape, then something caught her eye from the nightstand. It was Raymond’s fancy silver watch, which he obviously forgot. She lunged across the bed, snatched it and ran to the door. Red was in the hall, waiting for the elevator when his suite door opened. Lizzie stepped out in nothing but his haphazardly-buttoned shirt, with his watch dangling seductively from her finger.

“You forgot your watch, Daddy.” She said.

Red was tempted to skip the meeting, take Lizzie back into the suite and fuck her like crazy.

“Oh, thanks, baby.” He said dazedly as he walked back to her.

She giggled and handed it to him. Red couldn’t resist grabbing her waist, pulling her closer and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. He reached down with his free hand and squeezed her bare butt cheek under the shirt she was wearing.

The elevator arrived, so they reluctantly stopped kissing.

“Mm…I’ll be waiting for you, Daddy…” Liz said.

Red turned towards the elevator and froze. There was a man in the elevator, who appeared startled by their relationship. Lizzie snickered and quickly went back into the suite while Red got in the elevator. He had a very awkward silent ride with the man down to the main floor. He walked towards one of the meeting rooms and the man was going in the same direction. Red entered the room and so did the other man.

“Ah, Raymond, I see you’ve met our new client already.” His colleague said.

_Fuck_. Red thought. That was an embarrassing start to a professional relationship.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz wasn’t bored while Raymond was in his meeting. She luxuriated in the bath, fluffy terrycloth robe and wireless internet on her phone. When she got hungry, she worked on the breakfast foods Raymond had stocked up on in the morning. Liz lounged on the sofa and took photos of the amazing view from the 18th floor windows. This was so romantic; she felt like Raymond’s secret mistress. A ‘kept woman’, or even ‘sugar baby’. She was turned on by the idea of performing sexual favours for Raymond. On that note, Liz realized she didn’t have any other clothes to wear besides her outfit from yesterday. Raymond probably wouldn’t mind if she stayed naked most of the time, anyway. She giggled to herself and checked the time; he should be back soon. Liz let her hair down from the messy bun it was in after her bath, and she put her lipgloss on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red sighed and felt tired as he rode the elevator back up to the penthouse. His meeting went well despite the awkward start, but the day had dragged on. He exited the elevator and swiped the keycard, then he went into the suite.

“Lizzie? I’m back.” Red called.

“I’m in the bedroom!” Liz called to him.

Red put his portfolio down and walked into the bedroom, where Lizzie was reclining nude in a coy pose, with her soft dark hair fanned out on a puffy pillow.

“I missed you, Daddy…” She purred.

“Good god.” He muttered.

Liz was pleased with that response; she smirked and stretched her arms above her head, resting them on the pile of pillows behind her.

“You are so beautiful.” Red said.

Liz smiled; she loved how Raymond lavished her with his attention, affection and lust.

“Thank you.” She said shyly.

Red took his jacket off and then his tie, then he undid his belt, all the while gazing at Lizzie. She was watching him raptly, too.

“Were you bored, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“No, I enjoyed the fancy suite and I took pictures.” Liz said.

“Naked pictures?” He asked, smirking.

“No,” she giggled, “Of the city, from the windows.”

“Oh.” He said in a humorously disappointed manner.

Liz smirked as Raymond took his watch off and placed it on top of the dresser.

“Did I embarrass you too much this morning, when the guy was in the elevator?” Liz asked.

“No, although he happened to be the new client I was meeting with.” Red said wryly.

“Oh no!” She said giddily.

“It was fine. I think he was actually kind of impressed…like I must have so much money that I’m able to have you as my sugar baby…” He said.

“It’s not your money I’m after…” She said, suggestively raking her eyes down his body to the front of his boxers.

Red chuckled amusedly and took his boxers off. He was now naked, and he approached Lizzie on the bed.

“What would you like to do, baby? You want Daddy to be your first?” Red said, referring to her fantasy.

“Mmm. I love that…but what are your fantasies? You never said.” Liz said softly as she caressed his arm.

“You’ll think I’m weird.” He said.

Liz laughed.

“No I won’t! I’m really weird. I won’t judge.” She said.

“…My fantasies fit perfectly with yours. I didn’t know that before last night. I didn’t realize I was…kinky like that…but when you were so adorably innocent, it drove me crazy. I love being your ‘daddy’.” Red said, then he petted her hair and kissed her.

Liz hummed in pleasure as they kissed.

“We’re a perfect match, then.” She said quietly.

“Yes we are.” He said.

Liz rose up and Raymond moved out of the way, so she gently pushed him onto his back.

“I’m gonna be a naughty girl this time, Daddy.” She said.

Red was beyond thrilled. He watched Lizzie as she moved down the bed and knelt beside him. She grasped his cock in her hand and began stroking him, slowly, just firmly enough.

“Oh…” Red moaned quietly.

Liz lustfully observed what her hand was doing and how Raymond’s member responded to her strokes, gradually becoming very hard. She felt herself becoming extremely aroused; she was getting wet and she craved stimulation between her legs. She felt that familiar warm tension of arousal in her lower abdomen and the warmth of her intimate flesh. Liz made a tiny whimpering sound in excitement, then she bent down and put her mouth over the head of Raymond’s cock.

“ _Ohh_ , you _are_ a naughty girl…” Red said breathily.

“Mmm.” Liz responded.

Red looked down at Lizzie and he wanted to see her beautiful face, so he moved her hair back and held it near the back of her head. She was flushed and enthusiastically pleasuring him with her hand and her lipgloss-coated lips. Lizzie whimpered quietly and stuck her butt up wantonly as she sucked him.

“Fuck…baby…” Red breathed in ecstasy.

Liz moved her hand up and down faster, and she swirled her tongue over his tip, causing him to squirm. She then tightened her lips and bobbed up and down just under the head, finding his favourite sensitive spot.

“ _Lizzie_ , you’re gonna make me come. Oh god…wait, let me fuck you…” Red said intensely.

Liz was conflicted; she wanted to keep going and get the gratification of having Raymond come in her mouth, but she also wanted the satisfaction of feeling his cock inside her. She stopped just in time, and he caught his breath and calmed down. Liz was so horny, she spread her knees wider as she knelt on the bed and she started playing with herself in the meantime. Red watched Lizzie pressing in circles on her clit and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to settle down enough. Eventually, he was farther away from the peak again. That was about to change.

Lizzie straddled him and touched her moist flesh to his tip.

“I’m healthy and on birth control.” Liz said urgently.

“I’m healthy, too.” Red said quickly.

“Good.” She said.

Liz reached down and guided Raymond’s tip into her opening and she pushed herself down onto him. He groaned as he entered her.

“Mmm _Daddy…”_ Liz moaned breathily; she kept pushing down, taking him deeper.

Red sighed and took hold of Lizzie’s hips. She put her hands on his chest as she began lifting up and pushing down, slowly riding him. Liz was getting rapturous pleasure as she watched Raymond’s face while feeling his cock slide in and out, filling her perfectly.

“Oh yes, faster…good girl…” Red said as Lizzie excitedly picked up the pace.

“Yeah, talk to me, Daddy.” Liz purred; his voice and the way he talked to her drove her wild.

“…You like when Daddy gives it to you…Makes you feel his cock? Every inch…” He said breathily.

Liz almost climaxed already.

“Mm! Yes!” She mewled.

She closed her eyes while relishing the feel of Raymond’s chest beneath her hands. Their lovemaking was becoming more slippery as their fluids mixed. Liz mewled weakly as she felt Raymond’s impressive manhood gliding against her walls, including her g-spot. Red was also in bliss as he held Lizzie’s hips and guided her up and down, slipping over his cock.

“Ohhh you’re my _sweet_ … _baby_ … _girl_ …” Red said, emphasized by deep thrusts into her.

Liz whimpered and trembled in response. She panted and leaned forward to go faster, and to get stimulation on her clit.

“Daddy!” She cried breathlessly, on the verge of climaxing.

Red groaned and kept up the quick thrusting as Lizzie tensed up and lost her rhythm. The sexiest high-pitched moan sounded from her throat as she reached her orgasm, and he immediately bucked his hips and started coming. Red spurted into Lizzie repeatedly, filling her with his semen. Liz writhed slightly on Raymond and she revelled in the warm, thickly-lubricated sensation. It was erotic and immensely gratifying. She leaned back on Raymond and coyly took his hand; she put it between her legs.

“You want more, sweetheart?” Red said.

“Please, Daddy.” Liz said sweetly.

Red smirked and gently moved his thumb back and forth over her very hard clit. She quivered and gasped, so he went slower and more delicately. Several long moments later, she ground her hips and whined longingly; he took the hint and wiggled his thumb vigorously. Lizzie breathed heavier and then she mewled and tensed up on him again as she orgasmed.

“That was amazing.” Liz said breathily as she relaxed.

“It really was. My goodness.” Red agreed.

Liz tiredly lifted up and Raymond slipped out of her. It felt sexy, so she smiled and kissed him, then she laid down next to him. Red was in a satisfied stupor for a minute, but then he sat up.

“We should wash up and get room service to deliver some dinner.” Red said.

“Sounds good.” Liz said, smiling contentedly.

She didn’t budge as Raymond got out of bed; he smirked at her.

“Did I wear you out?” He asked playfully.

“Kind of!” She laughed.

“Okay, you can stay cozy here until the meal arrives.” He said indulgently.

Liz hummed relaxedly and got under the blankets.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a very smutty ending. Thanks for reading!

Red’s week in the hotel went by quickly, other than the somewhat boring meetings themselves. Every day, he’d sit in the meetings and think about Lizzie eagerly waiting for him in his suite. He made love with her every evening, and she’d call him Daddy. He didn’t want it to come to an end, and neither did Lizzie.

“Are you sure you want to come back home with me, Lizzie?” Red said, packing his luggage.

“Yes! I’m totally sure. Do you still want me to come with you?” Liz said.

“Of course! Uh, Lizzie, so you’re quitting your job at the grocery store without giving notice…Do you have an apartment you’re bailing out on?” He said, now finally thinking about the logistics.

“I was crashing on a friend’s couch, so it’s no big deal.” She said.

“Okay, well, I’d prefer it if your boss and your friend were notified so they don’t think I kidnapped you. What if they report you missing or something?” He said.

Liz laughed.

“Okay, I’ll call them and tell them I’m leaving.” She said.

Red nodded.

Liz took her phone out and called the grocery store first. She had no qualms about telling them she wasn’t coming back into work. After that, she called her friend and told her she was moving in with her new boyfriend, and they were going to live two hours away. Her friend was surprised, but she knew that Liz was a free spirit and did things spontaneously. They’d keep in touch, and her friend would have her living room back. Raymond looked happy that she told people where she was going.

“Am I a good girl, Daddy?” Liz asked excitedly.

“Yes, baby, you’re a very good girl. Are you ready to leave?” Red said.

“Yep! I’ve got everything. I didn’t bring much here.” She said wryly; she’d come to the hotel with her purse, shoes and the clothes she was wearing the night they met.

“I’ll buy you new clothes and supplies when we get home.” He said.

“Thanks. You’re the sweetest.” She said, then she put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Liz hummed contentedly as Raymond put his arms around her waist, holding her in his warm embrace.

“I’m so in love with you.” Liz said softly.

Raymond held her tighter and kissed her on the head.

“I’m in love with you too, Lizzie.” He said quietly.

“I’m so lucky you chose to check out that sleazy bar that night.” She said.

“So am I, sweetheart.” He said.

Liz smiled and looked at him in surprise; she still found it hard to believe that he wasn’t out of her league. He was a successful, wealthy older man, and she felt like a ragamuffin compared to him.

“Come on Lizzie, let’s check out and go home.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said.

They left the suite and went to the counter to check out of the hotel. Red settled his tab and handed in the keycards, then he wheeled his luggage outdoors with Lizzie by his side. He led the way to his BMW Z4.

“This is your car?! Holy crap.” Liz said, taking in the fancy champagne-coloured sports car.

“Yep, this is mine.” Red chuckled, opening the trunk.

Red put his luggage into the trunk and closed it, then they got into the car. Lizzie sat in the passenger seat and looked around at everything.

“We can stop about halfway if you want, to stretch and get some food. Just let me know.” Red said.

“Okay!” Liz said; she was so excited as Raymond started driving. They were embarking on their journey to his house and living together.

About half-hour into the drive, Liz’s excitement tired her out, so she decided to rest. Red looked over at Lizzie and smiled; she was already taking a nap.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz woke up when she felt the car come to a halt. She looked around and they were parked in a driveway with a beautifully landscaped lawn surrounding it.

“We’re here?!” Liz said.

“Yeah, you were sound asleep, so I just kept driving. We’re home! This is my house. I hope you’ll like it.” Red said.

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Raymond. I’m just happy to be with you.” She said earnestly; she wasn’t after his money or house.

Red smiled and nodded appreciatively, then they got out and he retrieved his luggage from the trunk. He and Lizzie went in through the front door and she excitedly turned around, taking in a 360 degree view of the interior of the house.

“Wow, it’s so nice. And big. And clean. And oh my god, I can’t wait to see your bedroom.” Liz said, running up the stairs.

Red laughed heartily and carried his luggage upstairs after Lizzie. She’d found his bedroom and was already sitting on the bed.

“I love it here. I wanna stay in this bed and just have sex with you constantly.” Liz said.

Red was astonished; Lizzie was truly insatiable for him, and he loved it.

“You know, even though I can do much of my work online, I will have to leave the house occasionally.” Red teased.

Lizzie just smirked cutely at him.

“Perhaps we should get you a _toy_ for when I’m not home…” He said.

“But it’s not the same. You’re my favourite toy, Daddy…” She said coyly.

“ _Oh…_ ” He responded, intrigued.

Liz could tell she had Raymond’s full attention now. She giggled and took her top off, then her bra, while he stood there appreciating the little show she was giving him. Liz took her tiny denim shorts and panties off and tossed her clothes onto the floor.

“Can I play with you right now, Daddy?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” Red said quietly, as he quickly began unbuttoning his shirt.

Liz was thrilled that she could seduce Raymond. She laid back against the pillows and opened her legs, then she began pressing in circles on her clit. Red was now rock hard and throbbing; he hurriedly took the rest of his clothes off and got on the bed beside Lizzie. She turned onto her side to face him.

“Can you show me how to touch it, Daddy? Teach me what to do…” Liz purred, running her fingers up along his shaft.

Red smirked; Lizzie knew damn well what to do. She liked to play coy and innocent, and it turned him on like crazy.

“Alright baby…give me your hand. Ohhh yeah, like that…” Red said breathily as he guided her hand. She curled her thumb and fingers around his cock and moved up and down.

“Mmm it’s making me horny…” She said.

“You love it, don’t you, baby.” He said lustfully as he moved her hand faster.

“Yes!” She breathed.

Red captured Lizzie’s mouth in a searing kiss and she whimpered. She stopped being so coy and deftly pumped his cock, just under the head, stroking the extra sensitive spot there.

“Mm. Good girl.” He rumbled.

Liz was so extremely aroused, she was aching for stimulation between her legs, and she felt a slight gush of wetness at her opening. She put her thumb on Raymond’s tip and felt he was also releasing some fluid in his heightened state of arousal.

“Ooh! What’s _this_ , Daddy?” Liz said excitedly, feigning ignorance.

Red chuckled slightly.

“It’s Daddy’s pre-cum…it makes it nice and slippery when he fucks you.” Red said lustfully.

“ _Oh!”_ Liz moaned, and she spread the fluid around the head of his cock.

Liz couldn’t wait any longer. She pushed Raymond onto his back and straddled him. She immediately positioned his tip at her entrance, and she breathed heavier as she felt their fluids mixing. She pushed herself down onto his cock, making him groan in pleasure. Their kinky foreplay aroused them both to such an extent, they were desperately craving each other.

“Mm! Daddy! Oh my god…” Liz mewled breathily.

“Ohhh yes baby girl…” Red breathed as he grasped her hips and guided her as she took him deeper.

Red watched Lizzie as she leaned back and began moving up and down on him. He looked at her beautiful face, her breasts and tummy, and down between her thighs, where he was disappearing into her tight heat. Liz lustfully gazed at Raymond and watched his face as she tensed up and ground her hips; he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed heavier. She cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples, giving him a sexy show. Liz could tell it was making Raymond even more horny, because he started pulling her down by the hips and thrusting up into her. She whimpered and leaned forward, steadying herself with her hands on his chest as he thrust more roughly.

Red thrust quickly and Lizzie grabbed onto the headboard with one hand for leverage to ride him harder. She was whimpering and mewling more loudly, with a look of concentration on her face. It occurred to him that he’d never had such vigorous, passionate, enthusiastic sex before. Not to mention kinky. He’d never had so much fun with sex in his entire life. Lizzie leaned forward more, and tilted her hips forward; Red pulled her down while bucking his hips so they were rubbing together, stimulating her clit.

“Is that good, baby?” Red said intensely.

“Yes Daddy…fuck me…” Liz said breathlessly.

Red was amused; Lizzie dropped the innocent act in her need for satisfaction.

“I wanna feel your cum…” She said as she rode him wildly.

Liz felt Raymond slipping against her walls as their sex became wetter. He rubbing her g-spot and causing friction on her clit. She was on the brink now.

“…Daddy…” Liz panted.

Red groaned in response as they feverishly strived for release. Lizzie started to lose her rhythm and her walls clenched on his cock. Her legs quivered and she mewled sexily as she teetered on the edge of her climax. He kept thrusting, and she cried out and almost slumped forward onto him except she still grasped the headboard with one hand. They were face to face as she orgasmed, and he nudged her tight walls and started coming. He moaned breathily and began spurting into her. Lizzie was now on all fours, lost in ecstasy, and she arched her back, bringing her butt up. He accidentally slipped out of her and his semen squirted her folds and her butt. Liz felt the warm wet sensation of Raymond coming on her and she shivered with another orgasm. It was the sexiest feeling. Red was thrilled by it, too, despite making a mess on himself. As they settled down from their orgasms, they started to catch their breath and they looked at each other in awe.

“Oh. My. God.” Liz said, then she giggled.

“Indeed.” Red said dazedly.

“This is why I want to have sex with you _constantly_.” She said.

Red chuckled.

“I think we’re addicted to each other, Lizzie.” He said.

“Mm-hmm.” She responded as she kissed him.

“Let’s have a shower together and order pizza for supper. I’m too worn out to cook anything.” He said.

“You’re my favourite person ever.” She said happily.

“You’re my favourite person too, sweetheart.” He said, smiling.

They were so different and yet they had a lot in common. Their chemistry, mutual attraction and love made them the perfect fit for each other. Red and Lizzie made each other happy with their kinky, spontaneous, passionate, fun-loving relationship.

**The End**


End file.
